


ruin

by rios11



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, minor hosie, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rios11/pseuds/rios11
Summary: one shot based on shawn mendes’ song ruin





	ruin

do ya, do you think about me at all?  
and do ya, do you feel the same way?

It was always after 12AM that Penelope Park’s mind always wandered to the doe eyed brunette siphoner down the hall. Who also just happened to be her ex girlfriend that she may or may not still be in love with. And may or may not have made out with quite recently. Okay so definitely still in love with.  
It’s not like Penelope wanted to think about Josie Saltzman this late at night. She can’t help it. She never seems to be able to help it. She couldn’t help but kiss her on the night of Josie’s birthday after spending the entire night with panic and worry eating away at her and finally relief once she had been pulled from the Earth. And she sure as hell couldn’t help it when her inhibitions had up and left while being mind controlled by a slug. Even so, slug or no slug the raven haired witch’s mind always came back to Josie. From the smile on her face that lit up any and all rooms she entered to the tears in her sorrowful eyes when Penelope had broken up with her. She thought of the kind smiles Josie that were reserved for her only and how they no longer belonged to her. Penelope thought of the butterflies and somersaults and fireworks that the brunette still made her feel. But she wondered the most Josie spent her nights thinking of Penelope too. 

 

do ya, do you remember how it felt? 

Sometimes Penelope wondered if Josie even remembered any of the good times they spent together or if she only remembered her heart breaking at the hands of the green eyed girl. A soft smile made its way across Penelope's face as she remembered the first time she had told Josie she loved her.   
Josie and Penelope quietly walked over to the mill. Penelope had placed a blindfold over Josie’s eyes. She stopped abruptly.  
“Okay babe we’re here,” said Penelope lovingly.  
Josie smiled at that, a soft smile that made her eyes crinkle. Josie gasped as soon as the cloth that was covering her eyes was removed. Penelope had set up white lights around the inside of the mill. Red and white roses surrounded a blanket that had been strewn on the ground. But what really caught Josie’s attention was the stars visible through the open roof. Later in their relationship Penelope would always say to Josie that the stars on her eyes shone brighter than even the moon.  
Josie threw her arms around Penelope's waist and buried her head into the dark haired girls neck. Penelope could feel the hot tears hitting her skin but said nothing and just squeezed Josie tighter.  
“Thank you P. You really didn’t have to do this for me.” whispered Josie.  
Penelope’s heart broke a little at that. Josie deserved the world and more. She was always so selfless. Always worrying about everyone else’s happiness and never her own. Penelope grabbed Josie’s face with both hands, wiping away her tears.  
“You do deserve this Josie. You deserve every damn star in the galaxy and if i could i’d steal them all for you. You have made me so happy. The happiest I have ever been in my entire life and i will spend the rest of whatever time I have left on this Earth giving you all the joy you deserve. And you deserve it all Josie Saltzman.” Penelope ended her speech with a kiss. It wasn’t desperate or rushed. It was slow and sweet. Two souls discovering each other for the first time. It conveyed all the love they help for each other. And in that moment, with Josie looking at her like she was the only thing that existed and with the feel of her heartbeat against her Penelope said quietly “I love you.”

and i don’t wanna ruin your happiness  
but darling don’t you know that i’m the only one for ya 

Two months had passed since the last kiss that Penelope and Josie had shared. Josie had been avoiding her and Penelope had decided to give her the space she wanted. Until one night when the green eyed girl had decided she had had enough of Josie stringing her along.  
She marched up to the brunettes room and opened the door. Penelope swore that in that moment the shattering of her heart could be heard all over the school. Hope Mikaelson lay on top of Josie in a very compromising position.  
The tribrids hair was just as messy as Josie’s who was now looking at her with the guiltiest look in her eyes. The siphoned opened her mouth to speak. Probably to apologize to make up some half assed excuse. Penelope didn’t give her a chance. She was out the door before the tears rolling down her cheeks could be seen.  
When she finally reached her dorm she slid her back against the wall and sobbed into her hands. If breaking up with Josie the first time had broke her heart then this had absolutely shattered it.  
In a fit of anger she stood quickly and smashed her fist into the mirror that stood in front of her. Shards of glass embedded themselves into her skin and she thought of healing it with a simple spell but decided that the pain distracted her from the emotional pain she was feeling. All this time she had spent pining over Josie she had not stopped to think that although the brunette was the love of her life, Penelope was not hers. 

not trying to ruin your happiness at all 

 

The next couple of days Penelope avoided Josie like the plague. She knew she couldn’t see her right now. It hurt too much. She had decided she would stop pursuing her and let her be happy. That is all that Penelope ever wanted for her. Even if that happiness wasn’t with her. Josie was finally going for what she wanted and as much as it hurt Penelope it also gave her a sense of pride. So, when she saw the familiar brown eyed girl her first thought was to run the other direction but before she could even take a step Josie turned around and suddenly the world stopped spinning and Penelope with it.  
“Penelope,” Josie hesitated for a moment “Hey, how are you?”  
The raven haired witch wanted to scream at the stupidity of the question. How was she doing? She wanted to yell at Josie for kissing her back all those times and making her feel like maybe just maybe they could be together again. But she couldn’t. Wouldn’t take Josie’s happiness for her own selfish feelings. Instead she smiled and said “I’ve been okay.” Brown eyes glanced down at Penelope’s right hand that was bandaged with a blood stained cloth. A frown made its way into Josie’s face and she reached for Penelope’s hand ready to heal it but she pulled away quickly and shook her head sadly.  
“Don’t. The pain helps me forget,” said Penelope, her voice laced with a sadness that made Josie’s heart ache for her. A single tear made its way down her face but Penelope was quick to wipe it away.  
“I’m sorry Pen,” said Josie, her voice cracking at the end. “You deserve so much better. I’ve been treating you so badly this entire time. Toying with your heart and you didn’t deserve that. Not any of it.” The siphoner was not full on sobbing. Tears running down her face in streams.  
Penelope smiled. A sad smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and said “Do you remember the first time I said I told you that I love you?” Josie nodded Penelope could now feel the tears dripping onto the sleeves of her shirt. Even now Josie was still the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen and the stars still shined so bright in her eyes.  
“I told you you deserved all the happiness in the world. And I still believe that. I want you to be happy Josie Saltzman and I don’t ever want you to feel guilty for it. No matter what I will never stop loving you. Not in this life and not in the next. But it’s okay that you don’t love me in this life because I know that in some other universe that we make no mistakes and there’s no heartbreak and we’re happy.” Josie looked at her and Penelope could see warmth reflected in her eyes.  
“Don’t worry about me Jojo,” said Penelope, her voice just above a whisper  
“It’s your happiness that matters to me even if it is at the price of my own.” The witch smiled a bittersweet smile and walked out of the library. She walked away from Josie one last time and it hurt a little less. Because this time she knew that Josie had found her happiness and she would never ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
